


Sating Curiosity

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Phillip was curious about something, Shotaro was convinced that the younger male caused nothing but trouble.</p><p>Written: Feb 26, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sating Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Double, and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other’s entertainment.  
> AN: I just had to do it. This pairing has been written several times, but I’ve yet to read one in this order. I’ve seen fanart with this order, but not any fics yet so my muse made me.  
> Warnings: PWP...there’s really nothing else to it.

Whenever Phillip was curious about something, Shotaro was convinced that the younger male caused nothing but trouble. Whether it was unintentionally putting himself in danger by going outside to find an answer – an incident with a certain street dancer comes to mind – or delaying a henshin because he was engrossed in his reading – like the time after Wakana-hime talked about a mountain rescue – Phillip could be a major pain, no matter how much he cared for his partner – which really was more than he cared to admit.

This time it happened on a particularly slow day at Narumi Detective Agency. Akiko was out doing...something...though where and what Shotaro didn’t know nor really care because she wasn’t in his hair and _obviously_ wasn’t in any danger, she’d call or _something_ if she were. Phillip was in the secret room, having promptly left to do some research once Wakana’s radio show was over. He didn’t have any cases and that bastard Terui wasn’t bugging him so Shotaro was left with nothing to do. Therefore, Shotaro decided to do what he usually did when nothing was happening, take a nap. God knows he needed to get all the sleep he could whenever he could since, especially when he was involved in a particularly difficult case, he wasn’t usually able to find enough time to get as much sleep as he really needed. So, throwing himself on the bed in the niche, he was out like a light in mere minutes.

At first, he thought it was part of a dream. The hands tugging at and removing – partially or completely – his clothing before tracing light patterns on his chest and thighs honestly didn’t register as anything more than a realistic and pleasurable dream. Shotaro moaned at the sensation of a warm, wet mouth engulfing his length fully before pulling back and tonguing his slip then practically _swallowing_ him again. Shotaro was already starting to surface – regretting not being able to finish the dream – when his eyes snapped open – with him now completely awake – at the sensation of a cool, slick finger working it’s way into his entrance.

“What the-,” Shotaro started, but was cut off when he heard humming that sent vibrations down his length, ripping a loud moan from his throat. Looking down, the older male was met with a sight that was far more arousing that it really should have been. It was Phillip, his mouth wrapped around and moving up and down his partner’s length.

Phillip looked up at him, giving him a smoldering look through his bangs, before sucking _hard_ , and Shotaro threw back his head, moaning, as the pleasurable sensations completely drowned out any protests his mind might’ve come up with. The older male barely noticed when the finger he’d almost forgotten about was joined by a second and the two began to scissor as they were sawed in and out. He certainly noticed, though, when those two fingers hit a spot inside of him that had pleasure shooting down his spine. Torn between arching up into that far too talented mouth and pushing down against the fingers inside of him, Shotaro settled for writhing on the spot, hands gripping at the sheets as he moaned loudly.

Shotaro winced when a third finger was added, but the slight burning was quickly forgotten when all three fingers when back to hitting that spot with a teasing mix of firm and light brushes. As the combination of sensations began to overwhelm him, Shotaro barely had time to call out Phillip’s name as a warning before his orgasm hit him.

When his mind cleared a bit from the post-orgasmic haze, Shotaro realized that while Phillip had pulled off of his length, the other male had yet to remove his fingers. As if sensing his partner’s thoughts, Phillip began to move his fingers again, causing pleasure to course through Shotaro’s already over stimulated body, bringing him back to full arousal more quickly than he’d believed possible.

Shotaro _whimpered_ – God, could this _get_ any more embarrassing – as Phillip pulled out his fingers before he felt something larger push up against his entrance. The older male barely had a moment to wonder exactly _when_ his partner had had a chance to coat his own length with lubricant before Phillip pushed in slowly, not stopping until he was fully seated, and Shotaro suddenly didn’t care anymore because the head of the younger male’s erection was pressed right up against that spot inside of him with more pressure than fingers would _ever_ be capable of. When Phillip leaned down and pulled him into a short, passionate kiss, Shotaro realized he could still taste himself in the younger male’s mouth, and the sensation was definitely more arousing than he thought it would be.

Shotaro moaned into the kiss, one hand tangling into Phillip’s dark hair and knocking out the binder clips that had somehow managed to stay in so far, as the younger male pulled out slightly before thrusting back in and hitting _that spot_ again. When Phillip repeated the motion, pulling out just a little bit farther before seating himself again, Shotaro bucked up against his partner’s hips, trying to get Phillip to stop those frustratingly shallow thrusts.

Understanding, Phillip broke off the kiss – sitting up slightly so he had better leverage – and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, the new angle and force ripping a loud moan from Shotaro’s throat as his hands gripped convulsively at the sheets – having released his grip on his partner’s hair – and his hips bucked unconsciously against his partner’s again.

Shotaro knew he wouldn’t last long. As Phillip continued to move inside of him – tempo and force rising quickly – Shotaro felt his already overly sensitive nerves rocketing him quickly towards another orgasm, and Phillip wasn’t far behind if the way the younger male’s thrusts were becoming jerkier and more forceful were any indication. Then Phillip reached a hand between them and gripped Shotaro’s length before stroking firmly, and that was all Shotaro needed, his orgasm hitting him as he gave out a half-shout with Phillip coming moments later.

When Shotaro finally came back to his senses, he realized that Phillip had already pulled out of him and was currently lying beside him on the bed, pressed together due to the narrowness of the bed.

After another moment, Shotaro poked Phillip’s shoulder to get his attention before asking, “Oi, where did that come from Phillip?”

Looking over at his partner, Phillip smiled slightly before saying, “Do you remember the couple the other day who had to leave quickly because the man had a doctor’s appointment?” The younger male waited for Shotaro to nod in agreement before continuing, “Well, I heard the man muttering to himself about how he wouldn’t mind missing it because it was his prostate exam. I was curious so I did some research on that which led to more information on the prostate itself and how, during sex, stimulation to the prostate can cause pleasure. It seems the books were right.”

Shotaro gaped at his partner before groaning and lying back down on the bed. There was a moment of silence before Shotaro broke it by saying simply, “Fine, but next time you’re bottoming.”


End file.
